Boy with a Pearl Cufflink
by Little Nadeshiko
Summary: Übersetzung (Autorin: Raisinous Fiendling)! Mit 11 Jahren wurde Harry erzählt, dass die Menschen die ihn suchen, böse sind. Also wünschte er sich selbst unauffindbar. Jetzt ist er 16, und auf ihn wartet eine große Überraschung! HPSS. full summary in
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Boy with a Pearl Cufflink**

(Der Junge mit dem Perlen Manschettenknopf)

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Autorin: Raisinous Fiendling (ID: 581231)

Original Story ID: 1970605 Boy with a Pearl Cufflink

WARNING: Das hier wird MÖGLICHERWEISE Slash werden...

Summary: Diese Story basiert auf dem Roman „Das Mädchen mit dem Perlenohrring", irgendwie halt. Vielleicht HP/SS, obwohl sie SS/BW (Bill Weasley) und LM/BW beinhaltet.

Als Harry 11 war, sagte ihm seine Tante, dass die Briefe die er bekam von bösen Leuten stammten, die ihn töten wollten. Also wünschte er sich, dass sie ihn niemals finden würden und sein Wunsch machte ihn unauffindbar. Niemand, der die Absicht hat ihn zu finden wird das schaffen. Jetzt ist Harry sechzehn und hat keine Ahnung von der magischen Welt. Währenddessen ist Voldemort dabei zurückzukommen. Und Severus Snape findet sich selbst praktisch vor Harrys Tür wieder.

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin(nen): Man muss das Buch „Girl with a Pearl Earring"für diese fic keinesfalls kennen! Eine einfachere Möglichkeit wäre ins Kino zu gehen und sich den Film anzusehen ::schleichwerbung mach::

Disclaimer: Höhöhö, nicht mal das, was niemandem gehört, gehört mir!

Chapter 1

Heute war kein guter Tag. Ein Teil von Severus Snape, großer Tränkemeister _(Ü/N: Sagen wir es so, wie würdet ihr „potion master extraordinaire"übersetzen?)_, fluchte leise, als sein misshandelter Körper auf dem Gehsteig einer geschäftigen Straße in Muggel-London landete. Er öffnete ein Auge und schloss es, vor Schmerz, den das helle Licht verursachte, sofort wieder. Der Cruciatus war ohne Zweifel einer seiner unbeliebtesten Flüche. Diesmal besonders, weil es sich anfühlte als hätte er Ewigkeiten darunter gestanden. Darunter und unter einer Reihe anderer Flüche. Lord Voldemort nahm ungehorsam nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Und offensichtlich hatte Severus nicht gehorcht. Ein Spion für das Licht zu sein war wahrlich... nicht einfach.

Er seufzte als er an die Möglichkeit dachte aufzustehen. Nein. Am besten liegen bleiben. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Muskeln in heftigen Krampanfällen zusammenzuckten. Er brauchte einen Trank. Aber die Diener des Dunklen Lords hatten gewusst, was sie taten, als sie ihn per Portschlüssel nach Muggel-London befördert hatten. Sie wussten, dass er nicht in der Lage war zu apparieren. Und sie benutzten den Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. Oh Gott, Dumbledore. Severus krümmte sich. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Er würde Ruhe brauchen, aber er fand keine. Er benutzte alle seine Mittel um den „Jungen der lebt"zu finden. Der Junge der als Baby Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte. Der Junge der nicht auf seinen Hogwarts Brief geantwortet hatte und niemals nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Der Junge der, gemeinsam mit seiner Pflegefamilie, aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden und nun unauffindbar war. Niemand hatte ihn gefunden, weder mit, noch ohne Magie. Er war... weg. Und mit ihm, alle Hoffnung Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Ja, der Dunkle Lord war immer noch schwach. Er war nur einige Monate zuvor wieder auferstanden. Aber er war... unbesiegbar. Das heißt, niemand konnte ihn töten... außer Harry Potter.

Plötzlich riss es Severus aus seinen Gedanken, als ein Auto in seiner Nähe hupte und in seinen schmerzenden Muskeln ein heftiges Zucken verursachte. Er ächzte und versuchte sich zumindest aufzusetzen. Er musste von dieser Straße herunterkommen. Vorbeigehende Muggel sahen ihn merkwürdig an. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Niemand hatte angeboten ihm zu helfen. Obwohl irgendwie war er dankbar dafür. Sie hätten sowieso nichts tun können. Er fuhr zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass jemand mit ihm sprach.

„Sir? Sir?" hörte er jemanden neben sich fragen. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Hände halfen ihm auf und er fand sich selbst an einen jungen Mann gelehnt wieder. Er sah in ein merkwürdig bekanntes Gesicht, mit strahlend smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Sir?"Der Junge sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es geht mir wundervoll", murrte Snape und schob sich von ihm weg. In diesem Moment versagten seine Beine ihm den Dienst. Aber bevor er auf den Gehsteig fiel, spürte er wie sich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn festhielten. Wieder sah er den Jungen an. Er kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Währendessen begann der Junge zu sprechen.

„So", sagte er mit strenger Stimme, „Sie kommen mit mir mit. Mein Haus ist auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ich werde Ihnen helfen."

Ein wenig von Severus altem Sarkasmus machte sich bemerkbar. „Ich dachte", spottete er, „ ihr Leute bringt Verletzte in _Krankenhäuser, _um... ihnen zu _helfen_."

‚_Lass mich hier'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er wollte nicht in ein blödes Muggelhaus. Aber warum kam ihm dieser Junge so verdammt bekannt vor?

Aber diesen kümmerte das nicht. „Ja, also, Krankenhäuser sind nicht immer das Beste. Ich mach das schon. Ich habe was, dass man... vielleicht ein Talent für... bestimmte Dinge nennen könnte."

Severus stützend führte ihn der merkwürdige Junge über die Straße und die Stiegen eines verfallenen Hauses hinauf.

„Übrigens", sagte er, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, „Ich heiße Harry. Und Sie?"

Erkenntnis überflutete Severus Verstand. Nein... er konnte es nicht sein... oder doch? Sein Blick schnellte hastig zur Stirn des Jungen. Sie war unter seinen Haaren verborgen. Er konnte nichts sehen. Aber die Ähnlichkeit... Er sah genauso aus, wie James. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren betete der schmierige Tränkmeister _(Ü/N: Hey, das hab nicht ich geschrieben!)_ zu Gott, dass dieser junge Mann, tatsächlich er war... Harry Potter.

t.b.c.

* * *

Sooo... Was denkt ihr? Ich hoffe doch nur gutes!? Schreibt uns (na ja, mir, meinem zweiten Ich, meiner lieben Freundin radischen (die diejenige von uns beiden ist, die Englisch kann), deren zweitem Ich und natürlich der Autorin) doch ein review ::Dackelblick aufsetz:: Sprache ist egal, Hauptsache ein ::Daumen nach oben:: oder ein ::Daumen nach unten::! BITTE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy with a Pearl Cufflink**

(Der Junge mit dem Perlen Manschettenknopf)

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Autorin: Raisinous Fiendling (ID: 581231)

Original Story ID: 1970605 Boy with a Pearl Cufflink

WARNING: Das hier wird MÖGLICHERWEISE Slash werden...

Summary: Diese Story basiert auf dem Roman „Das Mädchen mit dem Perlenohrring", irgendwie halt. Vielleicht HP/SS, obwohl sie SS/BW (Bill Weasley) und LM/BW beinhaltet.

Als Harry 11 war, sagte ihm seine Tante, dass die Briefe die er bekam von bösen Leuten stammten, die ihn töten wollten. Also wünschte er sich, dass sie ihn niemals finden würden und sein Wunsch machte ihn unauffindbar. Niemand, der die Absicht hat ihn zu finden wird das schaffen. Jetzt ist Harry sechzehn und hat keine Ahnung von der magischen Welt. Währenddessen ist Voldemort dabei zurückzukommen. Und Severus Snape findet sich selbst praktisch vor Harrys Tür wieder.

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin(nen): Man muss das Buch „Girl with a Pearl Earring" für diese fic keinesfalls kennen! Eine einfachere Möglichkeit wäre ins Kino zu gehen und sich den Film anzusehen ::schleichwerbung mach::

Disclaimer: Höhöhö, nicht mal das, was niemandem gehört, gehört mir!

**Cardie**: Hoffentlich hats nicht zu lange gedauert ::g::

**Malina**: Hab ich gesagt, dass ich den Film mochte? ::g:: Ne, aber ich mag das Buch, ist unterhaltsam. Liebe Grüße an deinen Turban.

**Raisin**, keep on writing, will you?

* * *

Chapter 2

Während Severus darüber nachdachte, wie er herausfinden könnte, wer der Junge wirklich war, bemerkte er kaum, wie er energisch auf eine schäbige Couch geschubst wurde. Obwohl, bei näherer Betrachtung war sie eigentlich ziemlich bequem. Sehr bequem, fand Snape heraus, als er seine müden Glieder ausstreckte. Er seufzte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich so sicher und ruhig, als wäre er im Haus eines alten Freundes. Interessiert betrachtete er seine Umgebung. Der Raum in dem er war, war ziemlich klein und wurde durch die zahllosen Bücherregale und merkwürdigen Haufen von getrockneten Kräutern noch kleiner gemacht. Als er an die Decke sah, bemerkte er, dass auch dort eine Menge an Kräutern hing, die Severus nur teilweise bekannt waren. Neben der Couch ging der Raum in die Küche über und gab die Sicht auf einen ordentlichen Tisch und ein paar Küchengeräte frei. Nichts in dem Raum deutete an, dass er von mehr als einer Person bewohnt wurde. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Wenn dies Potter war, wo waren dann seine Verwandten?

In diesem Moment kam Harry mit einem Glas Wasser aus der Küche zurück. Wortlos kniete er sich neben Severus hin und half ihm beim Trinken. Snape bemerkte, dass seine Hände stark zitterten und sein Rachen völlig ausgetrocknet gewesen war. Er bewunderte das Einfühlungsvermögen des Jungen. Langsam begann er Fragen zu stellen.

„Wo sind deine... Eltern?"

„Hmm?" Der Junge - Harry - schien tief in Gedanken versunken. „Oh. Sie, ähm... Ich wohne bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Irgendwie." Er lachte. „Sie, ähm... haben das Haus geteilt. Wir haben getrennte Eingänge. Eigentlich wohnen wir zusammen, aber... Ich sehe sie kaum." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ziemlich dankbar dafür, eigentlich. Es ist friedlich."

Severus Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. So weit so gut. Sein Körper schmerzte allerdings immer noch. Ziemlich stark. Er versuchte ein Ächzen zu unterdrücken, aber versagte kläglich.

Dieses Geräusch ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. „Ach ja", sagte er, „Jetzt sagen Sie mal... diese... Krämpfe... wurden sie künstlich verursacht? Sie sind keine Krankheit?

Severus nickte. „Künstlich, ja."

„Okay", Harry schürzte die Lippen. „Hmm... Ich denke es würde helfen Ihre Muskeln zu entspannen, oder?"

Snape nickte schwach.

„Aber das ist nicht alles", fuhr der Junge grübelnd fort. „Ich werde Ihnen wohl zuhören müssen. Keine Sorge, das dauert nicht lang."

Ihm zuhören? Was meinte er bloß? Snape wunderte sich. Da kam Harry schon wieder zurück aus der Küche.

„Ziehen Sie Ihren Umhang aus", wies er ihn an, „Und das Hemd. Und legen Sie Sich auf den Bauch."

Snape glotzte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Harry seufzte. „Einen Muskel-Entspannungstrank zu machen würde Stunden dauern. Also müssen Sie sich mit der Aufrubbel-Version zufrieden geben. Ich hab letzte Nacht was davon gemacht."

Merkwürdigerweise unbeschämt, folgte Snape den Anweisungen und drehte seinen Kopf in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf die Stirn den Jungen zu erhaschen.

„Okay", sagte Harry, als er die Salbe auf Severus Rücken verteilte. „Ich glaube wir werden uns erst mal nur auf den Rücken konzentrieren. Wenn der mal gelockert ist, sind es die anderen Muskeln auch."

Snape wusste, dass er skeptisch dreinsah.

Harry lächelte. „Vertrau mir. Ich benutze das jeden Morgen."

Ehe er sich fragen konnte, warum, schlossen sich Snapes Augen wie von selbst und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu schnurren bei den wundervollen Gefühlen, die die Hände des Jungen in seinem Körper auslösten. (Ü/N: rrrrrrr ;)

Diese wundervollen Hände rieben nicht nur, sie kneteten und massierten das Fleisch des Mannes, fanden die Knoten und bearbeiteten diese bestimmt aber sanft. Severus bemerkte, dass er bei dem wundervollen Gefühl in seinem Körper, als dieser sich endlich entspannte, tatsächlich schnurrte. Der Junge hatte Recht gehabt. Er ließ sich fallen und obwohl er noch immer Schmerzen hatte, war es nicht mehr so schlimm und seine Muskeln hörten auf zu zucken. Er konnte nicht anders als dankbar zu stöhnen.

Harry kicherte. „Ich merke schon, es ist viel besser", sagte er. „Aber noch nicht gut genug, Bleib ruhig liegen."

Wortlos kniete der Junge sich neben die Couch, komplett bewegungslos. Severus fühlte seine Handflächen sanft und mit kreisenden Bewegungen über seinen Rücken streichen. Severus fragte sich, was wohl passierte, aber er war wie verzaubert, verloren in einem Meer von Gefühlen. (Ü/N: ... und kein Laaaaand. „Tanz der Vampire")

Eine Zeit lang herrschte komplette Stille.

Severus wollte wissen was geschah und öffnete ein Auge. Er erwartete einen Blick vollkommener Konzentration auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, aber stattdessen wurde er auf ganz andere Art verzaubert, als er sein engelsgleiches Gesicht sah, vollkommen entspannt, der weiche Mund zu einem kaum fassbaren Lächeln gekrümmt. Snape starrte ihn an.

Schließlich flüsterte Harry beinahe ehrfürchtig: „Dein Körper hat eine schöne Stimme... Aber er spricht von viel Schmerz." Nach wenigen Augenblicken zog er seine Hände weg. Snape wimmerte leise, ob der verlorenen Wärme. Harry lächelte als er aufstand und in die Küche ging.

„Ich weiß, was zu tun ist," sagte er fröhlich. „Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Beinahe tänzelnd ging er durch den Traum, sanft summend und sammelte die verschiedenen Kräuter ein. Severus ertappte sich als er ein weiteres Mal auf den inspirierten Jungen starrte. Er wusste, was der Junge fühlte. Die Inspiration, den Rausch einen Trank zu brauen. Er kannte es gut. (Ü/N: ALLES KIFFER!!)

Unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden, betrachtete er Hände, wie sie die Kräuter hackten, pürierten und vermischten, Doch schließlich wurde er von seiner Neugierde überwältigt.

Schließlich wagte er zu fragen: „Mein Körper hat eine Stimme?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry fröhlich, ohne dass seine Hände die Arbeit unterbrachen. „Jeder Körper hat eine Stimme."

„Und was ist diese Stimme?" Ein Teil von Snape hielt das für absurd.

„Deine Seele natürlich", sagte Harry. „Du hast doch nicht gedachte, dass alles in deinem Kopf ist, oder? Nein. Deine Seele ist in deinem ganzen Körper und sie spricht."

„Blödsinn", schnaubte Severus.

„Nein?" schmunzelte Harry. „Also hast du dir nicht vor zwei Wochen den Arm gebrochen?"

Für einen Augenblick war Snape sprachlos. „Wie..." stotterte er schließlich. „Wie kannst du das wissen?" Erinnerungen an sein letztes Treffen mit den Death Eaters erschienen in seinem Kopf, gemeinsam mit dem Geräusch von schmerzhaft zersplitternden Knochen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte den Ofen auf und warf die Kräuter in einen kleinen Topf. „Dein Körper hat es mir gesagt."

Snape gab auf. Er war bereit es zu glauben. „Na gut. Also was macht meine Stimme so schön?"

Harry sah auf und schaute Severus einen Moment lang direkt in die Augen. „Dein Herz natürlich", sagte er dann.

Snape starrte. Er verstand diesen Jungen nicht. „Warum hast du mir geholfen?" fragte er plötzlich.

Harry lächelte. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und hielten den Kontakt mit Severus. „Weil es mein Herz mir gesagt hat."

Snape wunderte sich über die Fähigkeit den Jungen ihn sprachlos zu machen. Wenige Minuten später wurde er von einem freudigen Ausruf aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Fertig", verkündete Harry. „Das sollte funktionieren."

Er trug einen kleinen Becher der Flüssigkeit zurück zu Severus. „Hier", sagte er „ Es kühlt schnell aus."

Als Snape nach dem Becher griff, sah er zu dem Jungen auf und vergaß zu atmen. Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen, als er auf die Stirn den Jungen blickte. Da, zwischen seinen dunklen Stirnfransen war eine Narbe zu sehen. Die berühmte Narbe. Der Blitz.

Harry Potter war endlich gefunden worden.

* * *

Schreibt uns doch ein Review, damit wir wissen, ob wir noch weiter übersetzen sollen ::dackelblick aufsetz::

Ich knuddle mein liebes radischen zu Boden, dafür, dass sie mir hilft und trete allen Schwarzlesern hiermit kräftig in den Hintern, reviewt! ::grins::


End file.
